


Star trek: Together

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Yes, this is me being self-indulgent once again and I had this image in my head I just had to get out. So I went and threw a female character into the mix. I guess it can be read as Reader insert if you want. Just enjoy the fluff and cuddles my dears.He was pretty even in his sleep, she thought wistfully. How long will he stay? She had no idea. It took them a ridiculously long time to get here and he still got spooked sometimes.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star-drops [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Star trek: Together

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible I know, but for the love of gods I can´t figure out a better one.

She opened her eyes and Jim was there. Right next to her, pale lashes laying gently against cheeks, soft snores leaving parted lips. He was pretty even in his sleep, she thought wistfully. How long will he stay? She had no idea. It took them a ridiculously long time to get here and he still got spooked sometimes. Dashing away, trying to hide behind walls she essentially crumbled and conquered. Four years and something, they danced around each other. First as classmates and acquaintances, then friends and at last partners. It was possible because of one thing. She had no intention of changing Jim or tying him down. She went by a ´work with what you´ve got and better things will come eventually´ motto. They were both Starfleet officers, time was precious outside of work and the obstacles they faced were an almost infinite distance and life threatening situations. She was glad she could be with him anytime their ships were close or on leave. Despite his previous tendencies she could trust him to be faithful. It was one of the first things she made sure he understood and accepted, no straying. Surprisingly it wasn't as difficult for him to follow as she thought it would. She didn´t think herself so special as to change him, she didn´t believe in soulmates, that was Vulcan fairytale. But she believed in trust, love and understanding, those simple (and yet sometimes unattainable) things could come a long way in calming one´s wounded soul and wandering feet. It wasn't like the relationship was one sided. Jim...soothed something inside her. The feeling of inadequacy and insecurity she felt almost all of her life, even more so between the brilliant minds of Starfleet. They complemented each other, in some things. In others they tended to clash horribly. And yet, he still got spooked sometimes.

Jim snuffled, breath quickening. His eyes opened and he gave her a lopsided smile, noticing her awake.

“Are you staying?” She said softly. He burrowed deeper into his pillow.

“Too tired to move.” She chuckled as Jim's arms wound up around her. Guess he didn´t spook tonight.

…

One of their obstacles came with the name Khan. She was temporarily stationed aboard Enterprise, due to the change in command and the top bras shuffling the crew all around. The frantic call Uhura gave her made her sprint to the engineering. Nyota and Scotty were just standing there. That's when a roar cut through the air, making her jump. She moved carefully to peek behind them.

“Jim?” Her weak call made them all turn. 

“Oh, no, lassie.” She didn´t understand. Why was no one helping Jim? Why was he behind that door, there was a radiation sign, no one should go there?! And why was Spock crying?!! Vulcan´s don't cry! She didn´t move. She didn´t speak another word. She just stood there, eyes not leaving the too still form behind the glass. Until Bones came, gasping and swearing. They got Jim out and he wasn't breathing. She looked at the doctor with such raw hurt painted over her features, it was then that tears threatened to spill from Leonard´s eyes. They took them to med-bay, her and Jim. Apparently, she was in shock.

It took Leonard coming up to her, sitting numb and quiet, watching Jim´s not-raising chest, and take her hands in his to make her snap out of it.

“I'll bring him back to you.” He said with manic urgency and started running around the med-bay doing god-knows what.

She doesn't remember the days before Jim woke up. Only after his fingers in her hair roused her from her involuntary doze did her mind clear. She didn´t think about being clingy too much or spooking him. She climbed into the bio-bed with him, drying her tears in his hospital gown.

“Hello to you too.” He chuckled.

“You know we have company, right?” In the background she heard Bones snort and Spock politely excuse himself.

“Don't tire him out too much.” Bones threw over his shoulder, letting the door softly hiss closed behind him.

“So…?” He stretched the word.

“Idiot!” She thumped him lightly on the chest, making him do an exaggerated painful noise. 

“Also thank you. For saving us.” She hid herself in his neck, under his jaw, Jim sighed softly.

“I thought about you.” She glanced up after he spoke.

“That you would be so pissed at me. And that you were probably going to cry.” He was gazing wistfully at the ceiling.

“I did.” Looking down at her now, she continued.

“After Leonard brought you back. I was just numb until then. I couldn't… understand. I didn´t want to.” He tucked a stray lock of hair away from her forehead.

“I'm sorry.” She laid down next to him, his shoulder her pillow.

“You know, it still hurts.” He wiggled it under her.

“You deserve it for making Leonard cry.”

“He cried?”

“Don't tell him I told you.” Jim laughed.

…

She didn´t know if it was the right thing to do. Definitely not a sane thing. She stood in front of a glass cell. One of many in a row stretching down a white hallway. Everything looked so… sterile. The ones who designed this place probably wanted it to look clean. Let's hide our problems into neat little boxes, so we don't have to think about them. She shook herself out from the chaos her mind was right now. Only to be confronted by the eyes of a beast. She took in the figure behind the glass. No, not a beast. A man, made to be a leader, a solution to a problem, an error in judgement, an apex predator. Because that's what Khan Noonien Singh was. But even lion can get trampled by the gazelle, if there is enough of them. 

“Have I become an attraction for children to gawk at?” He drawled in crisp accent. She realized with a little horror she liked his voice. She didn´t have contact with him on Enterprise, this was the first time she heard him speak. It glided over her senses like warm satin. She forced a smile on her lips. It felt wooden.

“Not a child.” She retorted. He tilted his head to side, reminding her of a hawk. He looked slightly disheveled. Hair in disarray, eyes red-rimmed, countenance sickly-grey.

“Hm, should I prepare then for crowds of onlookers to come. Or are you that special they let you talk to a mass-murderer, lieutenant...?” If he was trying to unsettle her, it was working. She shifted her weight, feeling her palms sweat.

“Guess I just have special friends in special places.” Omitting her name she stepped closer despite the urge to turn and run away from that piercing gaze.

“It´s useless trying to figure out who I am. I'm no one important.” She said in response to his analyzing her.

“Then why have you come, No One?” He hissed, still not moving from his perch on the narrow cot. Despite being all prim and proper. Back straight, hands neatly folded in his lap, using pretty words, there was something wrong. She did her own analysis of him, but a piece of puzzle was missing for her to figure out what was nagging at her at the back of her head.

“To make sure I wouldn't have to grieve Jim twice.” He took in a slightly deeper breath, an equivalent of a surprise for him. A nasty smirk appeared on his face.

“And how is our dear captain faring?”

“Quite well. Alive and kicking, thanks to your blood.” He snarled, jumping like a spring out of his place, startling her in process, to pace the cage he was trapped in.

“Marvelous! Then do send him my well wishes and let me to my own grief! If that's the last thing I will do I wish to do so in piece!” He roared at her, fists clenched, standing only inches from the glass.

“Grief?” She looked at him better, seeing the signs that previously made no sense to her. Realization settled over her like wet blanket, uncomfortable and heavy.

“Oh! They haven´t told you.” His brow furrowed, not expecting such response.

“They haven´t told me what?” His voice stern and strained, barely keeping the growl out. She paused, thinking this through.

“One day, when you wake up and you will.” He lifted a brow at this.

“Because there will always be some moron, that would think he can control you. On that day…” She made the last two steps towards the glass, holding Khan´s burning gaze.

“...remember that Spock had mercy.” She looked at him imploringly. She knew he would understand, but for the sake of the surveillance she couldn't be more explicit. His eyes grew wide and his breath stuttered, he placed a palm on the glass to steady himself. His head stooped low, eyes closing in painful relief. She saw tears falling down to splash on the floor.

“The next time…” She said softly to him.

“...try it the other way.” Khan lifted his head, question hanging in the air between them.

“Ask for help. If you came to Jim, if you came to us. We would have helped, eventually.” She smiled sheepishly. The beginnings of an indignant grimace were pulling his features.

“Even a king sometimes asks for help. Khan.” He straightened, life trickling back into his weary frame. It was shame, really, she thought. That such a fascinating individual was made to walk such a convoluted and twisted path. Maybe in different life, he would be dealt better cards. He nodded, just slightly, she almost missed it. She gave him one last smile and turned to leave.

“Lieutenant.” Turning her head, Khan was once again the proud leader. Yet a carefully hidden uncertain curiosity peeked through his mask.

“Why?” She sighed. Why indeed?

“Kindness given is kindness received.” 

She heaved a stuttering breath outside the compound. Jim was gonna yell at her, she pulled a sour face at that thought.

They put Khan in cryo-sleep two days later. And she finally could sleep better.

…

What was it with Starfleet commanding officers going bonkers? Their ship, the whole crew was just… gone. She shook in suppressed horror, the notion that it might have just as well been her lying inside the Enterprise´s ruins made her nauseous. She didn´t have time to talk to Jim. Not before this disaster happened. He was acting… weird. Even for Jim. Depressed. She didn´t like to use that word, because Jim didn´t get depressed. He would get sullen, brooding sometimes, or sad. But he always bounced back. It was worrying that something was weighing so heavily on him and yet he didn´t tell her anything, not even to Bones. 

They were spending more time together, since her official transfer to Enterprise after the Khan incident. Incident. Such an inadequate word for the cluster-fuck that happened.

She felt like Jim wanted to ask her something, before on several occasions, even back at York Town.

Now was definitely not the time to talk to him. After the timely rescue and transport on board of the old, more like ancient, NX-class ship, he frantically searched for her among the survived crew. Pulling her, gasping into a kiss once he located her, his arms crushing her to him. It was more teeth than anything else, desperate to feel the tangible proof that both of them made it once again. It slowed down, lips now meeting in reverent tenderness.

“I gotta go.” He cradled her face in his palms, barely an inch of space between them. She nodded, stealing one more lingering kiss. One more second of him not being out of her sight.

“For luck.” He smiled, soft and sad at the same time.

They won. Of course they did and in such a spectacularly crazy way. She was also spectacularly pissed off at Jim. Not sure it was good idea to have that talk now. But she was known to have stupid ideas now and then. Guess it was why she and Jim fit so well. She stood in the hospital corridor, waiting for Leonard to let Jim go, listening to their banter. She decided she didn´t like hospitals. Especially when Jim was in them. 

Careful fingers on her cheek made her head snap upwards. She must have been lost in her mind to not notice the object of her thoughts standing right in front of her. 

“There you are.” Jim chuckled and immediately looked guilty when her startlement turned to anger.

“Before you say anything, I'm sorry.” She looked at him, really looked. Why was it, that it was always him getting beaten and bloodied. She felt her bottom lip tremble, tears fill up her eyes. She clenched her teeth to stop the onslaught, baring them in the process in a mockery of a snarl. Jim flailed a bit, not knowing what to do with a crying person, before he simply hugged her tightly. She felt exhaustion settle into her bones. The stress of this mission finally burning out with the adrenaline in her bloodstream. 

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked shakilly. Head tucked under Jim´s chin, fists bunched in his filthy golden shirt. 

“Huh?” He made a dumb sound.

“Before we left. You wanted to talk. Are we breaking up?” She lifted her head, looking apprehensively. 

“What? No...I…” He trailed off, thinking. About what, she couldn't even guess.

“I just...I wanted to tell you...that I... that I love you.” She looked at him like he grew a second head.

“What?” Annoyance and embarrassment coloured his voice. She shook her head, placing it back under his chin.

“Nothing. I love you too.” He made a disgruntled sound. For their first time actually saying it, it was kind of anticlimactic, but it was definitely them.

“Good, we are on the same page. Does it mean you´ll stay with me?” He suddenly sounded small. He knew very well she wanted to settle down sometime in the future. For now, she could have her space adventures with Jim.

“Yes.” He heaved a relieved sigh.

“Great, that means I don't have to cancel the design update on the captain´s quarters.”

“Did you ask for bigger bed?” She giggled.

“You think I only think about sex, don't you?”

“And your ship. Those are your two dominant thoughts.” Jim drew a hand over her shoulder, steering her out of the hospital.

“Okay, you got me on that one. But seriously, we are gonna need more room. Two people couldn't possibly live in that old space.” She beamed a hundred watt smile at him.

“Dibs for the left side.” Jim just snorted, fond amusement dancing on his face.

“Whatever you say, princess.”

“You're gonna regret that statement.” Came a gleeful response.

There will be time for sadness and grief. Regrets pressing down on them, the ´ifs´ stifling and overbearing, giving fuel to nightmares waking them in the middle of the night. It was good they were together, right by each other's side. The grief and regrets will be shared and will eventually fade.

Together was the way for the crew of Enterprise. And for her and Jim.


End file.
